Loncat Kelas Anak Uchiha
by snap-me
Summary: meaningless, gak lucu, membosankan, aneh bin ajaib, gaya bahasa tidak beraturan, AU dikit. Sasuke merasa dirinya terlalu pintar berada pada tingkatnya sekarang. ia pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti kelas percepatan.


Fyuh~~ di saat-saat sedang sepi begini, enaknya bikin fic sambil minum coklat panas. Iya gak reader? –digampar- ah, baik, baik, mari kita mulai saja ficnya, okeh? Jangan salahin saya, dong! Hehe –gak nyambung- okeh, demi keamanan saya dari timpukan reader –katanya lagi hiatus????- akan saya mulai sajalah,,,,,,

Enjoy~~~~ -bisa gitu???-

.

_**Loncat Kelas Anak Uchiha**_

Chara : Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto & Kakashi Hatake

Genre : asli HUMOR –tapi garing-

Disclaimer : NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

Humor Cerdas Anak Gaul © Arjuna Al-Jawi

Warning : meaningless, gak lucu, membosankan, aneh bin ajaib, gaya bahasa tidak beraturan

**0oooo0**

Hari mendung berawan pertanda akan hujan. Siswa-siswa kelas 1 SD merasa bosan di kelasnya. Ada yang melipat kertas membentuk ikan, ada yang menggambar pemandangan dengan dua gunung, sawah di sisi kiri dan laut di sisi kanan plus matahari yang tersenyum, ada yang melempar bom kertas pada teman di bangku paling depan, beberapa mengobrol tidak menentu arah, dan masih banyak kegiatan tidak _berguna_ lainnya. Mengapa sang guru, Kakashi Hatake, membiarkan ini semua terjadi? Karena ia sedang mengalami hal serius bersama seorang siswa cerdas bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Nah, apa yang terjadi? Untuk mengetahuinya, stay tunn di ffn. Net. –digampar-

**0oooo0**

Mata dengan tatapan dingin, menusuk ke dalam pikiran yang kalut. Bibir merah muda yang terkunci, menolak luncuran kata-kata dari sang pemilik jiwa kegelapan. Hidung yang mensirkulasikan udara dengan amat baik, tenang, bagaikan air mengalir. Rambut hitam kebiruan yang halus namun kaku, menampakkan keangkuhan, keras akan pendirian. Kulit seputih salju, membingkai tubuh dan wajah pemuda tampan yang masih berusia 6 tahun ini. Masih polos.

Yah, itulah bayangan Kakashi Hatake, seorang guru SD di sebuah daerah bernama fanfiction dot net. Tepatnya, di fandom Naruto. Itulah bayangannya mengenai salah seorang siswanya yang masih berusia 6 tahun, masih diantar jemput kakaknya yang notabene adalah pacarnya –ada yang keberatan dengan pair KakaIta??- bahkan masih harus membawa bekal ke sekolah dan masih kelas SATU SD! Oke! Bayangan yang berlebihan mengingat sifatnya tidak sehiperbola itu.

Tapi itulah kesan yang didapatkannya pagi ini, dua hari setelah semester baru dimulai.

Sasuke menolak mengikuti pelajaran, dan meski beberapa, banyak, siswa kelas satu SD yang seperti itu, gaya penolakan yang dilakukannya cukup khas, berbeda sama sekali dari siswa lainnya, kalau ia mau mengakui.

**0ooooo0**

Kakashi : Sasuke-kun, kenapa kamu tidak mau mengikuti pelajaran?

Sasuke : Tingkatan ini terlalu mudah untukku. Aku seharusnya tidak belajar pada level rendah seperti ini. Aku bahkan bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan ujian chuunin yang diberikan Tachi-niichan

Kakashi : *blushing denger nama pacarnya* *kesel karena Sasuke sombong*Kalau begitu, kita tanya pada kepala sekolah mengenai hal itu

Kakashi menarik tangan Sasuke dan mengajaknya ke ruang kepala sekolah.

**0ooooo0**

Sasuke sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruang kepala sekolah. Kakashi-sensei sedang menjelaskan mengenai sesuatu kepada kepala sekolah di dalam, dan sepertinya itu hal yang tidak boleh didengar anak seumuran dia, seperti yang dikatakan oleh sensei no hentai itu.

Di dalam, kepala sekolah dan Kakashi-sensei sedang berdiskusi. Mereka sepakat, jika Sasuke tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan mereka, maka Sasuke tidak dapat naik ke jenjang yang diinginkannya. Tapi mereka juga berjaga-jaga, jika Sasuke tetap menolak, mereka akan memanggil orangtua Sasuke. _Atau Itachi-chan_, pikir Kakashi. Karena sudah sepakat, Kakashi-sensei pun membiarkan Sasuke masuk.

**0ooooo0**

"Nah, Sasuke, sekarang, coba certiakan kenapa kamu tidak mau mengikuti pelajaran di kelas?" tanya kepala sekolah, Bapak Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke menatap kepala sekolah yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan angkuh. "Karena tingkatan kelas satu SD terlalu mudah bagiku,"

Kakashi menaikkan satu alisnya, sedangkan kepala sekolah menghela nafas panjang. "Sasuke, kami akan membiarkanmu mengikuti kelas percepatan apabila kau bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari kami," Sasuke diam. "Kami anggap itu sebagai 'ya',"

Dan, dimulailah kuis-penentuan-loncat-tidaknya-kelas-sang-Uchiha-Sasuke.

Pak Naruto : Sasuke, berapa 3 kali 3?

Sasuke : 9, Sensei

Pak Naruto : Kalau 6 kali 6?

Sasuke : 36, Sensei

Pak Naruto : 5 log 25 ?

Sasuke : Dua, Sensei

Pak Naruto : Kosinus 60 derajat?

Sasuke : Setengah

Pak Naruto : Ibu kota Amerika Serikat, New York atau New Jersey?

Sasuke : Washington DC, Sensei

Pak Naruto : Jenis salah satu lumut yang dapat dijadikan pengganti kapas?

Sasuke : _Sphagnum_ dari divisi Lumut daun, Sensei

Pak Naruto : Penyanyi lagu Thanks For The Memories?

Sasuke : Fall Out Boy, Sensei

Pak Naruto : Rumus radiasi kalor?

Sasuke : Luas permukaan kali emisivitas benda kali konstanta Stefan-Boltzman kali suhu mutlak pangkat empat, Sensei

Pak Naruto : Nama asli author!

Sasuke : ****** (disamarkan)

Kakashi yang melihat, mendengar dan menyaksikan hal ini merasa aneh sendiri. Kenapa jadi melenceng begini? Ada Fall Out Boy dan nama author lagi, kalau nanti nama author ditulis di fandom sebelah yang pemeran utamanya Light Yagami gimana? –author digampar-

Maka, dengan beberapa sweatdrop, Kakashi menghentikan kuis itu. "Maaf, saya menyela. Saya rasa itu sudah cukup,"

Pak Naruto mengangkat alisnya. "Jadi, Anda akan menaikkan Sasuke pada kelas berapa?"

"Oh, bukan itu maksud saya. Maksud saya, pertanyaan Anda sudah cukup. Sekarang giliran saya yang memberi pertanyaan," Kepala Sekolah pun sweatdrop.

Kakashi menatap lurus, tajam, aktual dan terpercaya pada Sasuke, yang dibalas dengan 'hn' oleh siswanya itu.

Kakashi : Sasuke-kun, kau siap?

Sasuke : Hn

Kakashi : Sapi memiliki 4 buah, dan saya hanya punya 2. Apa itu?

Sasuke : Kaki

Kakashi : Apa yang ada di celanamu tapi tidak ada di celana saya?

Sasuke : Kantong

Kakashi : Coba tebak sebuah benda dalam bahasa Inggris yang dimulai dengan huruf C dan diakhiri huruf T. Di mana benda itu berambut, berntuknya bulat dan mngandung cairan berwarna putih?

Sasuke : CoconuT

Uzumaki Naruto menahan nafas dan merasa sedikit pusing. _Siapa sih yang pertanyaannya melenceng?_ batinnya.

Kakashi : Benda apa yang dimasukkan dalam keadaan keras, memerah dan ketika dikeluarkan lembek dan lengket?

Sasuke : Permen karet

Kakashi : Apa yang dilakukan pria dalam keadaan berdiri, wanita dalam keadaan duduk dan anjing dengan satu kaki?

Sasuke : Jabatan tangan

Kakashi : Sekarang, saya akan bertanya tentang siapa saya, ok?

Sasuke : Hn

Kakashi : Kamu memasukkan tiangmu pada saya. Kamu mengikat saya untuk membangkitkan saya. Saya basah sebelum kamu basah. Siapakah saya?

Sasuke : Tenda

Kakashi : Sebuah jari memasuki saya. Anda menggerakkan si jari tersebut. Pengatin pria adalah yang pertama melakukannya. Siapa saya?

Sasuke : Cincin pernikahan

Kakashi : Saya terdiri dari berbagai ukuran. Ketika saya sakit, cairan menetes. Siapa saya?

Sasuke :Hidung

Kakashi : Saya mempunyai batang keras, ujungku dapat ditembus. Siapa saya?

Sasuke : Panah

Kakashi : Saya akan tes kamu dalam bahasa Inggris lagi. Sebutkan sebuah kata yang dimulai dengan huruf F dan diakhiri huruf K yang dapat dimainkan dengan penuh kenikmatan!

Sasuke : Firetruck

Pak Naruto yang merasa hampir pingsan langsung menyela Kakashi-sensei agar tidak bertanya pada Sasuke lagi. "Kakashi-sensei, biarkan saja dia ikut kelas percepatan SMU!"

Kakashi masih keras kepala. Ia pun memberi pertanyaan terakhir pada Sasuke. "Baiklah, Sasuke. Pertanyaan terkahir. Jika kau bisa menjawabnya, kau boleh ikut kelas percepatan seperti kakakmu. Kau siap?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ini adalah pertanyaan penetuan masa depannya, akankah ia bisa menjawabnya?

_Hh, pasti, aku kan jenius_, batinnya narsis.

Kakashi menarik nafas, dan berucap, "Apa yang aku dan Itachi lakukan kemarin malam di ruang gelap berduaan?"

**0ooooo0**

Sasuke termenung. Kepala sekolah shock. Bagaimana mungkin seorang anak kelas 1 SD bisa menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu?? Dan, kalaupun Sasuke bisa menjawabnya, Kepala Sekolah harus benar-benar memanggil kedua orangtuanya dan juga Itachi.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah, belum, mengintip apa yang kakaknya lakukan bersama Kakashi-sensei kalau mereka sedang kencan, jadi ia tidak tahu. Ia memutar otaknya, berusaha mencari jawaban yang memiliki kemungkinan di atas 60%. Tapi dalam kamusnya yang masih polos, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menjawabnya, sedangkan wajah kepala sekolah sudah merah seperti tomat kesukaannya.

"Kakashi-sensei, pertanyaan seperti itu...mana mungkin...bisa dia jawab? Apalagi, astaga, pertanyaan macam _apa_ itu??" kata kepala sekolah sambil menyumbat hidungnya dengan tisu, membuat suaranya terdengar seperti kodok –digampar Naruto FC-

Kakashi tersenyum. Senyum kemenangan. "Nah, Sasuke, kau tidak bisa menjawab? Itu menunjukkan kalau tidak hanya kecerdasan yang diperlukan, tapi juga pengalaman. Kau bisa ikut percepatan kelas ke kelas 5, untuk mendapatkan pengalaman dibanding langsung ke tingkat SMU meski kau mampu. Mengerti?"

Sasuke memasang wajah dingin dan tenang. Meski sekarang ia hanya naik 4 tingkat, tapi toh ia mengakui –dalam hati- kalau ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan terakhir itu.

"Kau boleh keluar," kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum –terlihat dari maskernya yang mengerut-

Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu, dan membukanya. Tapi sebelum ia keluar, ia medongakkan kepalanya. "Sensei, jawaban dari pertanyaan tadi apa?" katanya dengan hati polos, murni dan suci.

Uzumaki Naruto, Sang Kepala Sekolah, merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Astaga. Dia masih 6 tahun!

Kakashi tersenyum, dan menjawab tanpa nada bersalah,

"Dinner,"

_**0o0o0o0o0**_

_**OWARI**_

.

A/N :

Gimana? Ada yang berpikir tidak senonoh?? Wuahahaha,,,,,, hehehe,,,,, maaf, yah, kalau fic ini gajhe banget! Habisnya, saya lagi pengen bikin yang gaje di antara kebosanan hiatus *digampar*

Nah, kalau berkenan, silakan review, tapi kalau flame boleh-boleh aja, kayanya fic ini bener2 membutuhkan flame. Cuma aja, kalau nge-flame sebisa mungkin tulis kejelekan dan kasi saran, yaw! Biar gak jadi bom kosong~ okeh?? Nah, segitu deh! Semoga terhibur, meski kayanya mustahil.

Salam hangat,

Cash vi Britannia

Oops, itu nama OC, maksudnya

Salam hangat,

cassie-HAIKU


End file.
